A Whole New World A Whole New Love
by SesshyLover132
Summary: As Kagome is mourning the loss of her loved ones a mysterious group of strangers show up and ask her to join a wizarding school called Hogwarts.As she begins to fall for the boy-who-lived,will she be able to help them defeat Voldemort? HarKag RonHer IYHP
1. New Visitors

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and J.K. Rowling.**

In Japan there resides a shrine, and within this shrine there is a well. However, this was no ordinary, dried up old well. No, this well was a gateway, full of mysteries and other spectacular things.

Today, we will be discussing, not the well but the poor soul who just happens to be climbing through. Higurashi Kagome, a seventeen year old girl with the weight of the world upon on her shoulders.

Once shimmering raven hair is covered heavily in soot and blood, the high school uniform she wears equally coated with the substance. Silently, she climbs from the well, although with a little difficulty.

For some reason, this beloved girl seems to be crying, salty tears that are leaving tracks on her dirty face. For most, she has a very reasonable excuse. You see, on this day a tragic fate has befallen Kagome and her friends.

With the influence of Tsubaki, a dark, manipulative priestess, dear Kagome had managed to kill her very own friends, people who she loved greatly. Each moment of silence is filled with a heartbroken sob as the poor girl mourns the loss of her beloved friends, never knowing that it would only get worse…

-scene change-

"Mom, I'm home!" Kagome called, using her sleeve to try to stop the flow of tears. She stumbled through the door of her home, searching for any sign of her family.

"Mom!" She cried, startled by the bloody corpse near her feet. Eyes widening, she immediately acted, drawing upon her miko powers, she searched for any form of life in the house. Nothing.

Panicking, the raven-haired girl rushed through the entire house, searching every room and sobbing when she realized what had happened.

Racing back to the kitchen, she grabbed the phone and quickly dialed the police.

-scene change-

"Do you know of anyone that would have the motive to kill your family?" The middle-aged detective before her asked.

"No." She replied, shaking her head.

"No one? Not a single one?"

She shook her head again. The detective sighed and stood from the chair. "You may go Miss Higurashi."

She nodded and followed the man from the room.

-scene change-

Kagome sat the bags of her new clothes on her bed, removing her black flip-flops in the process. With a new determination, she willed herself not to cry and carefully kept her face free of any emotions.

_*Ding dong!*_

Jumping with surprise, she went down the stairs to open the door.

-scene change-

"A wizarding school? Seriously?" She sat before two people, an elderly man with a long, white beard and boy her own age with raven black hair and a lightening bolt scar.

"I am being entirely serious, Miss Higurashi. Harry, here is a student at the school and I the Headmaster."

Kagome shook her head, "I'm sorry but I decline."

Harry's mouth very nearly dropped, no one had ever declined Hogwarts, it was the finest wizarding school that there was.

"Why would you decline such a wonderful opportunity?" Dumbledore asked, leering over his half-moon spectacles.

"I have tasks I need to finish, I have no time for such distractions."

"Hogwarts isn't a distraction!" Harry flared up at the mention of his beloved school. "It's a wonderful school with people who care and great teachers. It's got a mysterious air, secret passageways, everything that other people would dream about going to!"

Kagome reeled back, surprised that the quiet boy in front of her was so dramatic over a school. 'Maybe I should give it a chance…'

"Fine, I will go to your school."

Dumbledore smiled, the twinkle in his eyes shinning with mirth. "Very well, Miss Higurashi. I must ask you to pack your things, you will need to stay with Harry for a little while."


	2. A New World

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and J.K. Rowling. **

Lifeless eyes roamed the sights, taking in buildings, buses, and people alike. "Come along, Miss Higurashi, it would not do for you to get lost in London." Dumbledore said, walking down the side walk a few more steps before pulling out his wand and giving it a flick.

A few moments late a large bus stopped before them and a ragged man around twenty greeted them, "Welcome to the night bus emergency transportation for any witch or wizard in need of it."

"Thank you, Stan." Dumbledore walked up the few steps to board the night bus, the two teens trailing behind him.

Amazed by the extravagance of the bus, Kagome searched the bus. There were beds lining each floor of the bus, all lit by the sparkling crystal chandler in the center.

Watching her companions sit down, she merely stood, balancing perfectly even through the rocking of the bus.

'How does she do that?' Harry thought as he watched the smaller girl stand in front of him. She seemed to be lost in her own world, allowing herself to be lost in thought. Beside him, Dumbledore sat quietly, one leg crossed over the other.

He sort of felt a connection with the girl, knowing what it was like to lose someone. He wondered what it was like losing family after you had gotten to know them. Suddenly, the bus came to a jerky stop, sending the beds rolling to the front.

"Last stop!" Stan told them, waving his arms as they climbed from the bus.

"Time to go, Ern!" He turned from them and boarded the bus as it rocketed away.

Kagome was confused, before them stood only a muggle complex, until the brick walls began to stretch and reveal another piece of the building.

"Welcome to Grimmuad Place." Dumbledore stated cheerfully, striding to the steps and ringing the bell.

-scene change-

"Everyone this is Kagome Higurashi, she will be joining us for a little while before going off to Hogwarts."

Dumbledore stood next to a shifty Kagome, who watched the people in the crowded kitchen cautiously.

"Hello." She whispered, bowing her head. "Well, now don't be shy. Come up and introduce yourselves." Dumbledore spoke.

-scene change-

Introductions were given and the children-even though Fred and George protested at being called _children_ when they were clearly not- were sent to their rooms.

"Albus, what is wrong with that girl? She seems so sullen, so lonely." Mrs. Weasley asked, clearly concerned for Kagome.

"And she is, Molly. Kagome is a lot stronger than you seem to be giving her credit for, she has been in countless battles and even war. She, I believe, will make a wonderful ally."


	3. New Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and J.K. Rowling.**

"Good morning." Sirius greeted Kagome in a cheerful yet sleepy voice, clearly glad that he had company. Kagome blinked at him and answered with her own calm greeting.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked, hoping to strike up a conversation. "I guess so." She shrugged, feeling a little uncomfortable talking to someone she hardly knew. She felt relived when the golden trio came in and started to talk to Sirius.

Gathering her courage as the others sat down to eat, she voiced her question. "What is Hogwarts like?" She asked, curiosity showing through her normally impassive face. "Hogwarts is a magnificent place, its not a normal school house, but a castle with grand hallways and ghosts for every house…" Hermione continued on, telling her just about everything she knew of the school.

-scene change-

"Come on now, gather round the fireplace." Mrs. Weasley instructed, moving her arms about. "Most everyone has already went through or apparated, so the rest of us will just have to floo."

"Floo?" Kagome asked, staring at the powdery substance in the bag Mrs. Weasley held. "Oh, right of course! You've never even heard of flooing before have you, dear?" When Kagome shook her head, Mrs. Weasley smiled and shooed everyone through before her.

"Now, dear, you've seen everyone else do it. Just grab a handful of floo powder and then say 'Diagon Alley' before throwing it down." She laughed suddenly, her face lighting up.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing to worry yourself about dear, it's just a bit of déjà vu. You see when Harry first started Hogwarts he knew nothing about magic either and when he came to visit us the year after, I had to teach him the exact same thing!" She laughed lightly before holding out the bag of powder.

Kagome grabbed some in her hands and cried, "Diagon Alley!" Before she threw it down and felt a tugging behind her navel.

-scene change-

Kagome coughed as she slightly stumbled from the fireplace, "I don't believe I like flooing very much." She whispered, surprised by the laughter she heard after wards.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Ron told her, placing the books and other things he had purchased for school on the table.

"Where should I put all of this?" She asked, holding up the books, cauldron, and other necessities in her hands.

"Just put them in your trunk." He said, pointing to through the doorway to the stairs. She nodded slightly and began walking up the stairs.

-scene change-

Packing away the last of her things into the large trunk, she peeked out the door to make sure no one was around before grabbing her katana and began a warm up routine.

-scene change-

When Harry noticed that Kagome had excused herself from the room, he wondered what exactly she did in her spare time. So, curiosity getting the best of him, he traveled up the lengthy stairs and peeked through the crack in her doorway.

Mystified by the girl her found, he watched as she fluidly went through movements with her sword. Trying to get a better look, he leaned closer to door, causing it to creak. 'Shit' He cursed to himself when he heard a startled "Who's there?" from inside the room.

He pushed the door open fully and glanced around the room. Kagome simply stared at him through lifeless blue orbs before jade green ones met hers. "What are you doing in here?" She asked, quickly breaking the eye contact.

"You rushed off so quickly, I was just curious and wanted to see what you were doing." Harry's answer was quick and honest.

"You never told us that you knew how to use a sword." He said, watching as she placed the katana into her other palm.

"You don't need to know all of my secrets." She said, sitting down on the bed. Harry joined her, placing his hand on top of hers. "I understand." He whispered, smiling slightly.

Her eyes widened and she blushed slightly. "I could teach you if you'd like." She claimed, standing up rather quickly and going to her trunk to get her extra katana. "Sure, I'll learn." He replied, taking the other katana from her outstretched palm.

-scene change-

Over the next two weeks, Kagome grew slightly attached to her new found friends. She kept telling herself not to, to ignore them, but she couldn't. She and Harry had continued to train daily and once during that time she had let a laugh slip. She just couldn't help it, he looked so funny upside down with his glasses crooked.

-scene change-

Kagome and her friends boarded the Hogwarts Express, finishing their goodbyes and waving as the train left the station. She trailed after them, lugging her overly full trunk behind her.

Harry helped her get it onto the luggage carrier above them in their compartment and then she sat gazing out the window, simply watching the grassy hills roll by and listening to the chatter beside her.

She snapped out of her daze when she heard the compartment door slid open, revealing a blonde-haired boy.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Potty, Weasel, and Mudblood. Oh, and who might this be?" Malfoy asked, pointedly looking towards Kagome.

"Shove off, Malfoy." Harry growled.

"Well, aren't we a bit touchy, ay potty?"

"What do you want?" Kagome asked, displeased at this boy's treatment of her new friends.

"Ah, just pestering the weaklings. You know you really shouldn't be hanging around these people, trouble makers they are. I could help you find the right kind of people." Malfoy said, extending his hand for her to shake.

The next thing her knew, he was pinned up against the wall of the compartment, a dagger pressed against his throat. "Care to repeat that? If I ever find you messing with my friends again, Malfoy…let's just say it won't be pretty." She retracted her dagger, pushing it lightly to allow a small trickle of blood to flow down.

Malfoy gave a shaky nod before scrambling out of the compartment, slamming the door behind him.

"That was bloody brilliant, Kagome!" Ron exclaimed, ignoring Hermione's reproachful glance.

"We best be changing into our robes, we'll we arriving soon." Hermione said, closing her book and shooing the boys out of the space.


	4. A New School

Kagome was gapping at the size of Hogwarts when the train came to a stop. Kagome followed the others as they stepped off the train and began walking to carriages with skeleton horses with black leathery looking wings. "Harry" Kagome said.

"Yes" Harry said back. "What are the creatures that are pulling the carriages?" Kagome questioned. "They are called threstals on people who have seen death can see them" Harry explained. Kagome nodded as she climbed into the carriage as it started to move.

They trip in the carriage was pretty quiet, and once reaching Hogwarts they quickly exited the carriages and began walking into the castle. Kagome was stopped by a witch with a green hat and green robes. "Kagome Hugrashi I presume?" Professor McGonagall(sp?)said. Kagome nodded. "And you must be professor McGonagall" Kagome said. "Yes I am will you come this way you will go up to the stool when you name is called and the sorting hat will sort you into a house" McGonagall said. Kagome nodded and followed Professor McGonagall.

Kagome stood their waiting as the first years were sorted and everyone was seated. "Kagome Hugarashi(sp?)" Was heard from inside the grand hall doors. Kagome pushed open the doors and walked into the great hall. All eyes turned to her as her blank eyes roamed looking at all the tables and the people. Thats when she spotted her friends. They gave her comforting looks as she finished her walk and sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall put the sorting hat on her head and a voice began talking to her in her head.

'_Ah a miko I have not known one in years' the sorting hat told her._

'_Not a bad mind you would do well in raven claw but their is also patients good for hufflepuff, but their is also courage and cunning. Hmmmmm hard to choose better be'_

"GRYFFINDOR" The sorting hat yelled. All the Gryffindors applauded as Kagome slipped off the stool and went down to the gryffindor table and took a seat next to Hermione.

"Now everyone now that we are all sorted into our houses I would like to make a quick speech before we have our arriving feast. I wish to welcome all of the first years and also welcome a student who will be joining the students in their seventh year of Hogwarts. Kagome Hugarashi." Dumbledore said. Clapping was heard from the gryffindor table.

"As some of you know the forbidden forest is absolutely forbidden for any of the students whether they are first years or seventh years. Also before we eat I would like to welcome our new defense against the dark arts teacher Professor Naraku Onigumo" Dumbledore stated.


	5. An Old Enemy

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and J. K. Rowling. **

"YOU?" Kagome screamed standing up and pointing at Naraku. "HOW ARE YOU HERE? YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD?" Kagome screamed. "Miss Higurashi that is no way to talk to your newest teacher" Dumbledore said. Kagome chuckled darkly. "Teacher this man is no teacher. Is a mere half-demon" Kagome taunted. "Isn't that right Onigumo".

She had barley enough time to react when she found a sword clashing her own. "So the little miko remembers" Naraku said. "What has it been 500 years?" Naraku said.

"Obviously not long enough if you are still alive" Kagome said. Naraku snarled. "I have one question though. How is it you are still alive I saw you die I killed you" Kagome said shocking many in the rows of Hogwarts students. Including her friends.

Now backed against one of Hogwarts windows. Kagome looked out the window and saw an army of demons coming towards them. "You bastard. You planned an ambush" Kagome growled out through clenched teeth.

Naraku chuckled darkly and said "Of course I did I always come prepared" Naraku said. Kagome closed her eyes and pressed her palm beside the window and purple electricity came from her finger tips and the wall and window exploded.

"Well then I need to go kill them then don't I?" Kagome said as she started to walk out of the hole she made sword flowing with miko energy. Naraku used lighting speed to slice open Kagome's shoulder before she had time to react. Turning around Kagome saw Naraku smirking as her friends stand up.

'No not like last time they won't die this time' Kagome thought as she concentrated and created a barrier around the Hogwarts students and other teachers.

Looking at her freely bleeding shoulder she pressed her palm to it to try and stop the bleeding and at the same time getting blood on her palm she put placed her hand on the ground as purple and red energy came up and surrounded Naraku.

Kagome began to walk away and she could hear her friends pleas telling her not to go and also Naraku's agonizing screams as her miko energy and blood zapped his strength.

Clutching her bleeding shoulder again she broke off into a run as the demons came closer to the castle.

Using some of her miko energy she sped up until she came face to face with the herd of demons who had just come over the forbidden forest. Putting her sword in front of her she charged into the crowd of demons killing as she went.

**Harry's pov...**

I watched as she barley brought her sword up to block this Naraku's blow. Why is that all our defense against the dark arts teachers always seem to end up evil. My eyes widen as she says that she thought she had killed this man Naraku.

But then he mentioned 500 years ago this must have been a man she met on her journey in the past. I stand up ready to help her as do Ron and Hermione when she said he planned an ambush.

Then I saw Kagome use some kind of purple electricity that blew up the wall. I watched as she started to walk away when Naraku struck, Slicing open her shoulder.

She clutched her wounded shoulder as we started to run to help her only to be stopped by a shield charm. 'Damn, is Naraku doing this' I thought as we continued to try and get through.

Then she pressed her hands to the ground and the same purple electricity combined with red shot up and encircled Naraku as he screamed in agony.

Kagome continued to walk away still clutching her shoulder as I watched her run out of eye sight towards the forbidden forest.

I continued to pound and send jinxes towards the invisible shield keeping me from Kagome.

**Kagome's pov...**

I continued to slice countless demons as I began to get tired. Panting slightly once I got a break I continued to kill the demons surrounding me. My vision began to get blurry at the loss of blood. Still I fought.

I fought for the students and teachers at Hogwarts and also my friends one of my friends in particular. 'Harry' I thought. I felt something for him whether it is friendship or love I could not tell but my conscious told me it was the later of the two.

And at this moment I agreed with it. I am in love with Harry Potter. I nearly laughed as I continued to battle the demons. I

wonder how many people have thought that while being his friend. He would never return my affections though for he was famous and I was just a plain Japanese miko with a horrible past.

Maybe I would get a break one of these days and be put out of my misery. Yea, maybe one day but not today not while they are in danger.

No I won't let them get hurt. Not after what I did to Inuyasha and the others. I cried as I continued to fight. This had to end soon either with me dieing or defeating these demons for I was growing tired.

I sent a jolt of my miko powers out of my body killing many of them. I had to end this now.

Plunging my sword into the ground I said my incantation as the ground turned purple and spread killing every demon as it went. Once the spell was over I collapsed as I welcomed the oncoming darkness.

**Harry's pov...**

I watched as demons rammed the shield protecting us. I didn't break hell it didn't ever crack.

Then I noticed as a purple wave of power slaughtered the demons pounding the shield. Everyone cheered but I didn't for the shield had come down and I knew something was wrong and I started to run towards the forbidden forest Hermione and Ron in tow.

**Normal pov...**

"Do you think she's okay?" Ron asked as they ran. "I dunno but I think that was Kagome's shield around us and it fell so that means something's happened" Harry said as Hermione nodded her agreement.

They were getting close to the forbidden forest when they saw Kagome's body collapsed next to her sword which was plunged into the ground.

"Kagome" Harry whispered as they rushed over to her body. It was pale and clammy and blood was still seeping out of her wound.

"She's losing blood" Hermione said as she looked at Kagome's wounded shoulder. Kagome's eyes opened a fragment as she gazed up at them.

"Kagome why?" Harry said. Tears poured out of Kagome's eyes as she said "I won't let you die like they did." Kagome closed her eyes again as Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore arrived.

"Let's get her to the hospital wing" Madam Pomfrey said as they lifted Kagome's body carefully and began walking back up the hill.


	6. New Emotions

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**With Harry...**

A worried sigh escaped his lips as he looked over at the still slumbering Kagome. She had been asleep for 2 days now. Classes had started the day before and for today they were over. Dumbledore wanted someone watching Kagome at all times.

It was Harry's shift now. Not that he minded at all. Madam Pomfrey had tended to her wound. She said it was bad and could have ended very badly if they had not gotten her to the hospital wing in time.

But after giving her a dose of morphine and wrapping her injuries, Kagome had slept peacefully. Madam Pomfrey had just left, going to bed early from tending to Kagome's injuries and giving her medicine when needed.

Now all they could do was wait. Harry said he would inform Madam Pomfrey if Kagome appeared to be in any pain. So she went to get a good rest. The others were working on potions homework, although Hermione probably had already finished hers and was helping Ron.

Harry had finished his too. After reading the half-blood prince's book, although he loathed to admit it, he had gotten a better understanding of potions much to Snape's dislike.

he watched Kagome now all he could think of was what he had discovered while she was out there fighting and he could do nothing to help her.

He had finally figured it out. All of these tangled emotions inside him. HE, Harry Potter, had come to the conclusion that he was in love with HER, Kagome Higurashi. A low groan filled the room as the eyes of the sleeping miko fluttered open.

"Kagome!" Harry cried as she turned towards him. "What happened? Where am I?" Kagome asked groggily. "Don't you remember?" Harry asked.

Kagome shook her head. "You fought Naraku's demons" Harry said simply. Kagome bolted up right in bed.

"What happened to him? Where is he?" Kagome asked. "He kind of disappeared as we went out to find you" Harry said, shifting his gaze to the floor.

"Oh" Kagome said.

"You never answered my other question" Kagome said. "What?" Harry asked. "Where am I?" She asked again.

"Oh right. Well after we found you in the clearing you were bleeding really badly and Madam Pomfrey came and we took you here to the hospital wing. You've been unconscious ever since" Harry said.

"I have?" Kagome said "How long has that been?". "About two days" Harry said. "TWO DAYS?" Kagome screeched. Harry nodded.

"Classes started yesterday and now your behind but don't worry we will help you catch up. Not that we did much except in Potions." Harry tried to soothe her.

"I'm so glad your awake Kagome," Harry said, "You had us all worried". "Well  
I'm awake now" Kagome said.

"Yes and as I said before I'm really glad about that" Harry said as he hugged Kagome, avoiding her injured shoulder.

Kagome's mind was reeling. Harry was hugging her. HARRY was hugging HER. She couldn't believe it but hugged him back anyway hoping she was truly awake and not just dreaming.

"Harry...Harry I was so scared." Kagome whimpered as Harry pulled back slightly. "Why?" Harry asked his tone curious.

"Scared because I thought you were all going to die. Scared I was going to lose everything again. But most of all Scared I was going to lose you Harry" Kagome said blue eyes soft.

Harry was shocked. She was afraid she was going to lose him. "Why?" Harry asked. Kagome stiffened but then sighed.

Might as well get it over with, tell him and find out how much he liked her, if at all, afterward. Kagome turned her head down.

"Because I am in love with you Harry" She said softly preparing for the blow. The blow never came. Kagome raised her head. Her lips where caught in a passionate kiss.


	7. A New Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and J.K. Rowling.**

**Previously...**

"_Because I am in love with you Harry" She said softly preparing for the blow. The blow never came. Kagome raised her head. Her lips where caught in a passionate kiss._

**Now...**

Harry panted slightly as he broke the kiss and layed his forehead on hers. "I love you too" He whispered as he regained his breath. Kagome's eyes widened as she stared into his jade green orbs.

"Really?" She asked unsure. "Yes" Harry answered as he continued to lean over her. "So" Kagome began, "Where...Where does this leave us?" Harry stiffened slightly before answering "Depends". "Depends on what?" Kagome asked. "If you say yes to being my girlfriend" Harry said.

Kagome squealed and launched herself at Harry. She circled her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Is that a yes?" Harry laughed. "Yes!" Kagome cried as Harry's arms encircled her small waist.

"There is a condition though" Harry said. "What is it?" Kagome asked, silently afraid as she saw that his eyes were sad. "We can't let anyone know" Harry answered, "Not even  
Ron and Hermione. No one at all must know other than us because if they did and they were attacked by Voldemort he would have more than enough blackmail".

Kagome nodded and retracted her arms from his neck. She tried to move out of his grasp but his arms only tightened around hers.

"And where do you think you're going?" Harry whispered quietly in her ear, his breath tickling the appendage.

"Someone could see us, then someone would know" Kagome said as she struggled. "Oh no, no ones here and I'm not through with you yet" Harry said as he pushed her back onto the sheets of her bed and claimed her lips once more.

**With Ron and Hermione...**

"No Ronald!" Hermione cried as she scribbled out another of his sentences. "Boomslang skin is in a polyjuice potion not Troll belches!" She cried as she glared at him.

"Didn't you learn anything. I mean for heavens sake Ronald you watched and helped as I made the potion!" Hermione said.

"Well I don't remember!" Ron argued back, trying to defend himself. "Well if you would pay attention in class this would not happen!" She said to him as she handed the parchment back to him.

Other Gryffindors laughed at the bickering couple and some even laid bets as to how long it would take till they stopped talking to each other again.

**Back to Kagome and Harry...**

Once again we find our couple snogging on the hospital bed. "Kagome" Harry mumbled against her lips. "Yes?" Kagome asked, curious.

Harry straightened his back and sat on the edge of the bed. A short pause was heard until Harry gained the courage to ask.

"The first day at Hogwarts after the fight with Naraku you said "I won't let you die like they did" What did you mean by that?" He questioned, finally.

By now Kagome had stiffened and her eyes were once again cold. "The day before you came to take me to Hogwarts my family was murdered but they weren't the only ones close to me that died." Kagome said. "Oh" Harry lowered his eyes, hating himself for asking the question.

He couldn't stand to see her eyes so cold, she had been getting better and now he had made her turn back.

Kagome reached up and stroked his cheek tenderly. "Hey don't worry about it you didn't know" She said softly as she continued to stroke his cheek with her thumb.

Harry turned his head into her hand and kissed her fingers tenderly earning a small but unmistakable giggle from the girl.

He grinned, grabbed her wrist with his hand and lowered it back onto the bed.

Harry leaned over her and, once again, captured her lips.


	8. A New Disaster

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and J.K Rowling.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Come On Feel the Noise" By Quiet Riot or "What Hurts The Most" By Rascall Flats. **

School went by smoothly for the Hogwarts students after that eventful first day. Halloween had come and a masquerade ball had been planned for the evening.

"This is going to be so much fun." Hermione giggled as she spun in her genie costume. Kagome laughed and tried to get her friend to be still. "Be still. I still have to add your sequins!" Ginny had her wand out and was slowly adding the sequins to the shimmering, cloth.

Ginny had been put in a traditional miko garb and with the help of Kagome had tied her hair back with a paper bow.

Red hakamas pooled around her wood sandaled feet and a puffy, white haori clothed her chest. A wooden bow was hung over her shoulder along with a quiver and fake arrows.

Kagome was dressed as a witch doctor, fake bone earrings and necklace hanging from her person. A mask adored her face, painted to show a scary mouth and markings. Her eyes had been be spelled to glow red and her nails to be yellowed and broken. Pouches of fake powders and herbs were wound around her waist and grass ankle bracelets were at her feet.

"All done!" Ginny squealed, putting her wand away with a flourish. "Alright, then," Hermione said, standing up and heading towards the door leading to the common room. "Let's go."

Kagome followed them quietly, slipping her mask over her head. The common room was a buzz with excitement and people laughed and twirled as they headed toward the Great Hall for the party.

-scene change-

"Bye, Kagome." Hermione and Ginny called as they slipped off with their dates, Ron and Neville. She sighed and settled into a chair, sipping her pumpkin juice. "Hey," She looked up, surprised and then smiled when she saw it was Harry.

"Hey, yourself." She said, setting her goblet on the table and putting her hands in her lap. He sat down next to her and looked out at the dancing people. Suddenly, she felt a hand travel down her thigh and intertwine their fingers.

She closed her mouth to stop her startled gasp and looked at him in confusion. "Harry," She hissed, "I thought we weren't supposed to show affection in public." She nearly choked when he grinned. "No one's watching and besides it's kind of fun to be sneaky."

She sighed and squeezed his hand. He stood abruptly and she wondered if she'd done something wrong that is until she saw the hand extended to her. "Would you like to dance, witch doctor?" He asked, amusement sparkling in his eyes. She smiled and took the hand, allowing herself to be lead into the crowd of dancing students. They swayed with the music and clapped when the song ended.

"Hey guys!" Ron grinned as he along with Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna showed up. They smiled and laughed. Then a new song began to play, a drum beat starting the song.

_**Come on feel the noise, **_

_**Girls rock your voice, **_

_**We'll get wild, wild, wild**_

_**(Wild, wild, wild)**_

They danced and swayed, laughing with the rest.

_**So you think I've got an evil mind,**_

_**I tell you honey, I don't know why, **_

_**I don't know why, **_

They grinned and Hermione, Ginny, and Kagome began to sing with the lyrics.

_**So you think my singings out of tone, **_

_**It makes me money, I don't know why,**_

_**I don't know why any more, **_

_**Oh no, **_

Harry jumped and swayed with the rest, laughing and all the while watching Kagome.

_**So come on feel the noise,**_

_**Girls rock your voice,**_

_**We'll get wild, wild, wild,**_

_**(Wild, wild, wild)**_

_**Come on feel the noise,**_

_**Girls rock your voice,**_

_**We'll get wild, wild, wild,**_

He felt a pang of jealously at Ron and Hermione as they danced and grinded against each other, knowing he and Kagome could not do the same in fear of their safety. \

_**So you say I've got a funny face,**_

_**I got no worries,**_

_**And I don't know why,**_

_**I don't know why,**_

At the end of the great hall, a group of people had entered and piercing eyes roved the crowd until they spotted the group. "Do you think we should tell them?" Mrs. Weasley asked Dumbledore, looking out at her children and their friends as they danced and swayed, even Kagome was grinning.

_**I got a swig of some disgrace, **_

_**I'm in no hurry, **_

_**And I don't know why,**_

_**I don't know why anymore,**_

_**No, no, no **_

"Let's wait a little while, let them have their night," He replied, gloomily looking out at them.

_**So come on feel the noise, **_

_**Girls rock your voice,**_

_**We'll get wild, wild, wild,**_

_**(Wild, wild, wild)**_

_**Come on feel the noise, **_

_**Girls rock your voice, **_

_**We'll get wild, wild, wild,**_

_**Come on!**_

A guitar solo came next, jamming quickly through the strums.

_**Well, you think we have a lazy time, **_

_**You serve no better,**_

_**I don't know why, **_

_**I don't know why,**_

_**So you say I got a dirty mind,**_

_**I'm a mean go getter, **_

_**I don't know why, **_

_**I don't know why any more,**_

_**Oh no, **_

The Weasley's, Remus, Tonks, Fleur, and Dumbledore felt grieved as they knew they were about to ruin such a happy time.

_**So come on feel the noise, **_

_**Girls rock your voice, **_

_**We'll get wild, wild, wild,**_

_**(Wild, wild, wild)**_

_**Come on feel the noise, **_

_**Girls rock your voice,**_

_**We'll get wild, wild, wild,**_

_**Come on! (Feel it!)**_

_**(Go!) Girls rock your voice,**_

_**We'll get wild, wild, wild,**_

_**We're gonna get wild!**_

_**We're gonna get wild tonight!**_

_**(Come on feel the noise)**_

_**Rock it tonight!**_

_**(Girls rock your voice)**_

_**We'll get wild, wild, wild**_

_**Oh yeah!**_

_**(Come on feel the noise, **_

_**Girls rock your voice,**_

_**We'll get wild, wild, wild)**_

The song ended and the students clapped. "Alright now kids, this is the only slightly slow song we know, so if you're gonna slow dance or were going to ask someone you better do it now!" The band's head singer cried out through his microphone.

_**I can take the rain on the roof of this city house, **_

_**That don't bother me, **_

_**I can take a few tears now and then **_

_**And just let them out,**_

Couples gathered on the dance floor and someone asked Harry to dance, he refused but Kagome encouraged him, stating that she needed to use the restroom.

_**I'm not afraid to cry,**_

_**Every once and awhile even though going on,**_

_**With you gone still upsets me,**_

Mrs. Weasley jumped when Kagome was suddenly by their side. "Kagome!" She cried, a bit frightened. "What's going on?" She demanded, her voice questioning.

_**There are days every now and again**_

_**I pretend I'm okay,**_

_**But that's not what gets me,**_

_**What hurts the most,**_

_**Was being so close, **_

_**And having so much to say**_

_**And watching you walk away,**_

"What ever do you mean, Kagome?" Mrs. Weasley feigned innocence. "Do not lie to me, Mrs. Weasley, you are depressed all of you." She hissed, glaring. "Who's this now?" Charlie asked, curiosity showing.

"Oh right, well this is Kagome, she joined us this summer all the way from Japan." Mr. Weasley explained, trying to change the subject. "Kagome, go ahead and take of that mask, show them your pretty face." Mrs. Weasley said, smiling, but Kagome was not to be swerved. She jerked the mask off and rounded on them, her enchanted eyes flashing red.

_**Never knowing what could have been,**_

_**And not seeing that loving you**_

_**Is what I was trying to do**_

_**I'm not afraid to cry,**_

_**Every once in a while even though going on **_

_**With you gone still upsets me,**_

_**There are days every now and again,**_

_**I pretend I'm okay,**_

_**But that's not what gets me,**_

She snarled, pulling back her lips over her teeth in a very threatening way. "Do not think you can deter me, there is something wrong and you _will_ tell me what it is! Now!" Her voice boomed in a whisper.

_**What hurts the most, **_

_**Was being so close,**_

_**And having so much to say,**_

_**And watching you walk away,**_

_**Never knowing,**_

_**What could have been,**_

_**And not seeing that loving you,**_

_**Is what I was trying to do,**_

Dumbledore sighed, slightly frightened himself. "Sirius is dead, Ms. Higurashi. Murdered by Lord Voldemort." She turned to him, "What?" She sighed suddenly and took out her wand. Muttering the counter spell for her eyes, she looked at them.

"Does anyone else know?" She asked, her face blank. Dumbledore shook his head. She turned and looked at her laughing friends and, secretly, her laughing boyfriend. "When will you tell them?"

"After this song, I believe." He answered, his eyes full of grief. She nodded and looked out at them.

_**What hurts the most,**_

_**Was being so close,**_

_**And having so much to say,**_

_**And watching you walk away,**_

_**Never knowing, **_

_**What could have been,**_

_**And not seeing that loving you,**_

_**Is what I was trying to do.**_

The song ended and a group of teens were scrambling towards them. "Hey, what are all of you doing here?" Ron asked, grinning still, that is until he saw the gloomy faces of his family and friends.

"We...Well we have some bad news." Remus said, his head hung low. "How bad?" Hermione asked, tentatively. "Maybe, we should go somewhere else." He said, looking at the eyes that were staring at them.

Albus Dumbledore nodded and led them through the halls.

-scene change-

"Dead? He can't be dead!" Harry cried, anguish written on his face. "I'm sorry, Harry." Hermione said, patting his shoulder, her own eyes red with tears. "No!" He snarled, and stomped from the room.

"I'll get him." Kagome volunteered, and was gone in an instant. "She's fast." Bill said, his shaggy hair hanging in his eyes. "Incredibly so," Dumbledore readily agreed.

-scene change-

Kagome found him in the room of requirement, heart breaking sobs coming from him. She embraced him and cradled his head. After a while, he was able to speak. "How can he be dead, how?"

"I don't know," She whispered and shushed him. She brought him up to her face and kissed him lightly. "Everything's going to be alright. We'll get through this, together."

He nodded and sank back into her arms.

-scene change-

Five minutes later, Kagome returned to Dumbledore's office, a thoroughly depressed boy beside her. They looked relieved when she brought him back, as if suspecting that she couldn't. Of course, most of them she didn't even know.

"Hermione, Ron, why don't you take Harry back to his dormitory to sleep?" Mr. Weasley suggested. They immediately nodded and convinced they're best friend to come with them.

"What is it?" Kagome asked, as soon as she knew the others were gone. "We believe, we being everyone except Dumbledore that You-Know-Who did this, however, Dumbledore thinks different, he says that it was someone known as Narka, or was it Nuraka?" Mr. Weasley said.

"Naraku." She spat, her eyes wide. "Yes, that was it!" He said, finally. "Take me to the body." She demanded. "Someone 's young as you should 'ot see such a sthing!" Fleur cried, scandalized.

Kagome laughed, darkly, weakly. "You have no idea how wrong you are, Ms. Um what was your name?" Fleur turned her nose up, "Fleur Delacour, soon to be Fleur Weasley."

"Yes, yes, well Ms. Delacour, you can rest assured that I will be fine." She whispered, coldly. "Oh really, so you 'ave seen 'he dead, then?" Fleur answered. "I have." Kagome said, her eyes and face expressionless.

"Let's go," Dumbledore said, thrusting an old quill in front of them. Kagome touched it quickly, feeling a strange tug under her navel.

-scene change-

She landed gracefully in a crouch, and slowly walked over to the body of Sirius Black. She murmured something and a purple light surrounded her hands, inspecting him of his cause of death.

"Fleur," Mrs. Weasley whispered, watching the girl in front of them hesitantly. " 'Es?" She whispered back. "Don't get on Kagome's bad side, understand. You do not understand what she is capable of, how many she has killed."

"Killed?" Fleur choked, shock clear on the faces of those who did not know her. "I can here you, you know." Kagome's ice cold voice reached their ears. Fleur shivered and watched as the girl stepped away from the body.

Then, she walked over to a wall and, with a scream of "Damn it!", punched clear through, debris flying in all directions. Mrs. Weasley approached her cautiously, a look of determination on her face.

Kagome leaned her head on the brick wall and sighed. "You were right, Dumbledore, no magic did this, this was the work of Naraku's miasma."

"Miasma?"

"Yes," She smiled, bitterly, "A poison, only a select few could survive. Strong, horrifyingly so."

"What do we do, then?"

"You? You do nothing, this is my fight, as it has been for five hundred years."


	9. 2 Weeks, 14 Days, 336 Hours

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and J.K. Rowling. **

Two weeks, it had been two weeks since the death of Sirius Black. There was only a small funeral, unknown to the masses simply because many important people believed him to be a fugitive of the law.

Fourteen days, each day in which Harry Potter got neither worse nor better, staying in a depressed slump that only Kagome had the ability to coax him the least bit out of. Each day she would try harder, knowing just what he was going through, as she herself had felt the same thing.

She would take him where ever they could be in private, most of the time it being the Room of Requirement, and just hold him. That's where they were now, sitting on a comfortable sofa, just sitting.

Well she was sitting; Harry was laying down, his head in her lap. She ran her fingers through his raven locks, messing them up even more and not caring one bit. He was nearly asleep, finally relaxing enough to drift off.

Three hundred and thirty-six hours and out of that Harry had probably slept about seventy hours. Which may seem like a lot but if actually counted isn't much at all.

"Can I ask you something?" He whispered, not wanting to break the sleepy spell he was in.

"Of course." She smiled, continuing to run her fingers through his hair.

"Is it normal for someone to be as depressed as I am when someone who isn't even related to them dies?"

"For someone like you, yes I think it is. You have witnessed so much death, heard of so many people who have died, that actually knowing, and I mean really knowing the person this time, is finally taking its toll."

He smiled slightly, and for that she was glad as she smiled back.

"Other than sword fighting, you know other forms of fighting don't you?" He asked.

"Yes, but how is this suddenly coming up?"

"Well, a couple years back, in our fifth year, we started a group when the Ministry decided to infiltrate Hogwarts and stop them from teaching us anything useful. We called it the DA, for Dumbledore's Army. They said that we shouldn't but we did it anyway, I ended up being the teacher."

"That was very noble of all of you, but what does it have to do with me?" She was curious now, where was this leading?

"Well, lately I've been thinking. You know a lot about this Naraku guy and he's obviously getting into wizarding business and I know a lot about Voldemort. So, I was wondering if you would help me teach?" He looked up at her with pleading eyes, shimmering green orbs that stood out against the fringe of black bangs.

"What? You want me to teach?"

"Yeah, I want you to teach us what ever style of fighting you know."

"I don't know…" She was uncertain as she looked away from his eyes. She felt him sit up from her lap and then her face was tilted to look him in the eye.

"Please, Kagome? It would help us not only with Voldemort but if that Naraku was to come back."

This was asked in a voice that she couldn't deny, the jade orbs she loved shinning and simply being spectacular.

She sighed, "Fine, I'll do it."

He seemed to beam, and it was the happiest she had seen him in two weeks.

"Great, I'll get Hermione to set the date for two weeks from now."

Two weeks, fourteen days, and three hundred and thirty-six hours, that's how long it would be before she started teaching.


	10. DA ReUnited

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and J. K. Rowling. **

The Great Hall was filled with students two weeks later at breakfast. Classes were in full swing and everyone was superbly glad that it was Friday, even if most of them had either homework or studying to do.

At the end of the Gryffindor table, we find three of our four seventh years.

-scene change-

Wearily looking at the red-headed, freckled boy in front of her, Kagome wondered how anyone could eat so much, so fast.

Beside her, Harry laughed softly. "I see that you have finally met Ron's eating habits."

Wincing when said Weasley shoved another spoon full of something-she had no idea what it was, seeing as he had mixed practically everything on his plate together- she asked, "Is that even healthy?"

"For Ron it is."

Beside Ron, Hermione seated herself. "I've notified everyone that was in the DA before, using the coins and telling them myself."

Harry and Kagome nodded.

"So, all we have to do now is wait." Harry leaned slightly back on the bench, looking down the row of people.

"Mm-hmm." Hermione hummed, glaring at one oblivious red-head.

-scene change-

At the entrance to the seventh floor corridor, the group split into two. Harry and Ron stood with all of the boys, opposite them Hermione and Kagome stood with all of the girls.

"Everybody know what to do?" Harry asked, peeking around the corner. The group gave a simultaneous answer, either nodding or humming in agreement. From the end of the hall a door had appeared and Neville waved.

"Neville's done. Let's go Ron." The first group started down the hallway.

"Why are we doing it this way again?" A fourth year Hufflepuff girl asked.

"It'll be easier this way. Instead of us going in pairs of three or four at a time, while it is the more tactical way, it would also take more time than we can spare. So, we are separating, so that we can save time. That pretty much being the only reason." Hermione answered, watching for Neville to give the signal for them to move.

A few moments later, he waved from his post.

"Alright everyone, let's go." She turned the corner and motioned for them to follow. At the door, Neville greeted them. "That was easier than I expected."

Hermione shrugged, "Almost everyone is in the common rooms, it's getting late and people have work that they want to finish." She pulled on the heavy doors and allowed the group to go in ahead of her.

Once inside the group filed into the rest, becoming a mass of teenagers, some looking eagerly around others simply standing with an indifferent face. Hermione and Kagome pushed their way through the crowd, heading toward the slightly elevated stage in front of the group.

Harry and Ron were already on the stage waiting for them. Ron called out into the crowd asking them to be quiet. Most of them didn't listen.

"Hey, you bunch of bumbling prats, listen up!" He screamed, blushing slightly when at least forty pairs of eyes swung his way.

"Now then, since we have your attention. Some of you might have noticed the change in scenery here. Not only are there dummies to practice wand work and other magic, there is also other dummies for different things." Hermione spoke sensibly to the crowd.

"We have decided to add a new kind of training to our normal routine. I will not tell you why because you don't need to know. Anyway, Kagome would you come here, please?" She turned toward the raven haired girl.

Murmurs spread throughout the group, clearly remembering the fiasco that happened on the first day.

"Kagome here is going to be teaching us self-defense as in physical self-defense. I don't know what she will be teaching us exactly, so if you want to know you will have to ask her. We will sign everyone up again, just to keep track and hand out new coins for those who no longer have theirs. When everyone is done we will leave in groups of three to four. If you have any questions feel free to ask. Thank you." Hermione stepped back, heading towards the table in front of the stage.


	11. Exposed

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and J. K. Rowling. **

"Come on, I know you can do it, Ron." Kagome encouraged, watching the lanky red head breathe deeply.

Ron grumbled and pushed up into another sit-up. "Thirty-one. Good. Just get to forty." She said, turning from him and striding towards the center of the room as to watch her classmates.

Some were already finished with their sit-ups. Harry, for example, was resting to her right between Ron and Hermione.

"Why are we doing this again?" Seamus whined, finishing his thirty-ninth sit-up and going for his final one.

"Because it is essential for you bodies to be physically fit so that when I start to teach you, you'll be able to learn faster. A person must train the body to train the mind." Kagome stated wisely.

Seamus sighed and flopped ungracefully onto his back, "Whatever…"

"Is everyone finished?" She looked around the room and nodded, "Great, you can leave now."

Sighs of relief and murmurs filled the room as people began to stand up and head through the -now visible- door.

Quietly, she tidied up the room and smiled when she heard her -secret- boyfriend tell their friends to go ahead to the dorms and that they would be there as soon as they cleaned up.

When they were finally alone, Harry wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and pulled her into a kiss.

She returned it eagerly and then lay her head against his firm chest. Kagome held in a squeak of surprise when Harry sat in a plush red chair that had suddenly appeared and pulled her into his lap.

Relaxing, she allowed herself to revel in the feel of his arms around her and closed her beautiful irises. She felt Harry lean back in the chair and shift a little before she found herself unable to stay awake and blinked into unconsciousness.

-scene change-

Bolting completely upright and out of Harry's lap, Kagome quickly scanned the room. Beside her Harry woke as well, startled from his sleep.

"What is it?" He asked and was immediately shushed by Kagome. "Someone's been here…the sound of the door closing woke me up." She explained, looking into his eyes.

"Harry, we fell asleep, it could have been anybody."

Harry's eyes widened and he understood. Not only were there death-eaters in the school but also death-eaters' children, teachers, and other classmates they could have seen them.

This could end badly, very badly.

"Come on, if they just left we might be able to find them in the halls." Harry whispered, moving towards the door and hearing Kagome follow.

He opened the door and, shocked, jumped back. Before him stood a teen with white-blonde hair, piercing grey eyes, and a permanent sneer.

"Hello, Potty," Draco Malfoy grinned, "Potty's girlfriend."

Oh, bloody hell.


	12. Suspicion

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and J. K. Rowling **

This wasn't good; not good at all. Slowly, Kagome took a step forward and stood beside Harry, who was momentarily stunned and gaping at the silver-blonde headed Slytherin standing before them.

"Malfoy." He finally growled, inching his hand towards his front trouser's pocket.

"Ah, ah, ah." Malfoy said, "Accio Potter's wand!" He flicked his wand and Harry's zoomed from his pocket and into Malfoy's other, outstretched, hand.

"Damn it." Harry hissed, his green eyes flashing with rage. "What the hell's your problem, Malfoy? Why do you have to be so nosy?"

Malfoy sneered, "That's none of your business, is it Potty? Of course, I'm not the one sneaking around. I wonder what your little friends would think if I told them."

-scene change-

Inside the Gryffindor Tower, Hermione and Ron were seated in front of the fire, simply enjoying each others company but, at the same time, were wondering what was taking their two friends had disappeared to.

"Do you think there's something wrong?" Ron asked, stretching his legs out.

Hermione hummed slightly and glanced up from her book. "I don't think anything's wrong yet. Let's give a little while longer and then we'll go check."

Ron nodded his agreement and relaxed against the bold red cushions of the sofa.

-scene change-

Harry gritted his teeth and glanced at the raven haired miko beside him. She was the picture of calm, with a blank face and a stillness that radiated a sense of stoic impassiveness.

'What are we going to do?' He thought, racking his brain desperately for an answer. They couldn't let Malfoy tell anyone, it was far too dangerous for them.

Ron and Hermione finding out wouldn't be that big of a deal, but Malfoy was the son of a death eater and , in his view point, no better than a death eater himself. If he got away, Voldemort would know within the hour.

Kagome moved swiftly and brought her hand forcefully down onto a nerve point on Malfoy's jugular and sent him crashing to the floor.

"Wow. Remind me to never make you mad." Harry said and bent to inspect the blonde's body to make sure he was truly unconscious. "The question is what do we do with him?"

Kagome shrugged and nudged the blonde with her foot. "Is there some sort of spell we can use to erase his memory?"

"Yes, it's called _obliviate _but I don't know how well I'd be able to perform it or how much it'd work…" Harry hesitated.

-scene change-

"Okay, it's been two hours since we left them in the Room of Requirements, 'Mione." Ron stated, looking quickly at the clock above the mantle and then back at the brunette.

"Yes," Hermione nodded, "I think it's about time to go and check on them. To make sure they're all right of course." She stood from her seat and followed Ron out of the portrait hole.


	13. Obliviate

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and J.K. Rowling. **

"_Obliviate_." Harry breathed, pointing his wand directly at Malfoy's forehead. He concentrated and slowly twisted his wand, removing the memory of them from his mind.

"There. I think it's done." He stood up and pocketed his wand, then turned to face Kagome. She was looking silently at Malfoy, an odd expression on her face.

"What is it?" He asked, placing a comforting arm around her shoulder.

-scene change-

"What do think is taking them so long, 'Mione?" Ron asked as the rounded the corner and entered the seventh floor corridor.

"I've no idea, Ron." She answered, but, truthfully, her mind was whirring with possibilities. She grasped the handle to open the door of the Room of Requirement, but stopped mid-tug when Ron placed his hand over hers.

"Wait." He whispered, "Can't you hear it? They're talking."

"We don't need to eavesdrop, Ron." She hissed back, quietly.

"Shhh. It's not eavesdropping, not really." He placed his ear against the door and listened.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but, unable to resist, she leaned beside him and listened in.

-scene change-

"It's just that, would it have been so bad if he knew? I mean, I understand that it's dangerous, but who could he have told?" Kagome spoke, in a rare moment of insecurity.

"Of course it would be bad!" Ron burst through the door. Harry jerked his arm from around Kagome's shoulder.

"He's Draco bloody Malfoy! The son of You-Know-Who's right hand!" Ron ranted.

"Ron? What are you doing here?" Harry rushed to ask, had they heard everything? Did they know?

"Well, you were taking such a long time, mate. We decided to come check on you."

"That's right, Harry." Hermione nodded. "You've been gone for hours."

"Oh, well I suppose…" Harry trailed off, took a breath to gain his confidence, and asked. "So, what did you guys hear?"

"Just Kagome's question." Ron shook his head. "Which reminds me."

He turned to Kagome and continued his earlier rant. "If Malfoy knew about us gathering Dumbledore's Army back together to train, we'd be toast! He'd tell his dear old dad for sure!"

He didn't seem to notice the relief that flashed across Harry's face or the slight relaxation of Kagome's shoulders. They didn't know, after all.

Hermione stayed quiet and looked suspiciously between the two. "So, what happened to Malfoy?"

"Oh, I _obliviated _him." Harry answered calmly, much more relaxed now. "I made sure he didn't remember anything he saw here. All we have to do now is get him somewhere he can wake up and not suspect anything."

Hermione nodded, satisfied. "We'll use the cloak and levitate him down to the dungeons."

They agreed and Harry pulled out the cloak and tossed it over Malfoy's still unconscious form.

**I apologize for the very long delay. I haven't really felt like writing lately and because of it, I've neglected all of my stories. Hopefully, I'll be able to get a bit of writing done over winter break. **


	14. Secrets and Memories

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters they belong to J. K. Rowling and Rumiko Takahashi.

"What news do you bring me?" Voldemort spoke, his voice chillingly cold.

"N-nothing m'lord." The wizard before him bowed his head.

"Nothing? You have been observing him for weeks and you have nothing?" Voldemort sneered. "I question that."

"M-m'lord, I swear, I have been trying, but…but h-he-" The man tried to defend himself.

"There are no excuses here!" Voldemort cried, pushing his mind into the others.

After several moments, Voldemort leaned back in his high, regal chair as a sickening smile spread across his face. "Tut, tut, you have done far better than you realize." He continued to grin, which caused more than a few shivers throughout the room. "Very good, Draco."

"M-m'lord? T-thank you." Draco chanced a glance up at the dark lord, his blonde hair falling smoothing into place.

'Oh, Harry. Are you so naïve that you believe you can fool me?' Voldemort chuckled darkly, causing Draco to jerk his head upwards in alarm.

-scene change-

"Protego!"

"Reducto!"

All around him there were blasts and bright flashes of magic. The noise bombarded his ears and he was once again grateful that the Room of Requirement was spelled to be soundproof.

Kagome stood to the left of him, practicing somewhat simpler spells with Hermione.

As if sensing his watchful eyes, she glanced up at him. He grinned at her and winked. She blinked at him and then smiled.

He spun back around to face Ron when Hermione looked over as well, confusion written across her face. That was close. As of late, Hermione had become more and more suspicious of him.

He shook his head and focused on the tasks at hand by heading over to a group of girls who were practicing their assigned charm without success.

Twenty minutes later, Harry called the class to an end and told them to keep watch on their coins for updates on the next meeting. He also told them that the next meeting would be what Kagome called "taijutsu."

Many groaned aloud, dreading what they knew would be physically laborious and heavily tiring. He glanced over at Kagome, who did not seem offended by this at all and was, instead, smirking.

He covered his mouth with his hand to hide his mischievous grin.

-scene change-

"M'lord?" A death eater with a sharp, pointy beard asked.

"Quiet, Jordan. All will be revealed soon enough." The dark lord boomed.

"Yes, m'lord." He squeaked meekly.

The death eaters around him practically trembled at the evil aura that seemed to surround their lord. They all sat around a large, long table. Voldemort's scarlet eyes flashed for a moment in excitement. He was more than pleased with his plan, even to the point of wishing to smile.

"Now then." He ran a single, bony finger along the length of Nagini, who was comfortably wrapped around the back of his chair. "As all of you know, a certain detail of the life of young Harry Potter has come to my attention."

Many of them stared dumbly up at him, for they had no idea of this detail but were too terrified to ask.

"This detail will become the key to my capture of Harry Potter and…the fall fo the wizarding world!"

The death eaters cheered and Voldemort stood, Nagini sliding onto his shoulders. "She will be the key to defeating the Order of the Phoenix and my ascent to ruler of the new wizarding world!"

The death eaters roared excitedly.

-scene change-

Kagome woke with a start, the screams still resonating in her head.

She shuddered at the memory of her companions, her once close friends. Why had she let things get so out of hand? She remembered it clearly, all of the mistakes she made that ultimately led up to their demise. How could she have been so stupid?

She had known the consequences of what would happen when she had such a build up of power. 'If only…' she thought, flashing back to that day.

-Flashback-

"Kagome-nee-san! Look what Shippo-kun and Rin-chan caught!" A small black-haired girl shouted as she held up a string of fish.

"Very good, Rin-kun." Kagome smiled down at the child as she lowered he bow; she had been practicing. She could feel the heavy inflation of her powers, they were weighing down on her.

With Naraku defeated and a decrease in the amount of youkai, she hadn't had much of a chance to blow of her extra powers.

"Can Kagome-nee-san come help us cook them, please?" Shippo pleaded, clasping his small hands together and pouting his lips.

"I really should continue my practice…" Kagome tried to ignore the cute eyes staring up at her.

"But no one cooks them as good as Kagome-nee-san!" Rin objected, pouting.

'Oh, what the hell. I'll do my practice later.' She thought to herself and ignored the niggling voice in the back of her head as she followed the two children back to Kaede's hut.

Except…later never came.

They had just finished preparing the fish when it happened. Inuyasha burst through the bamboo mat covering the doorway and bellowed for her to hurry and grab her weapons. She quickly told Rin and Shippo to stay put, grabbed her bow and sword, and followed Inuyasha.

Outside, Sango and Miroku were engaged in battle with a large, bear like demon. She went to join them when Inuyasha grasped her shoulder. "Not there! I got hat ass hole. You need to get that wench Tsubaki. She's the one who's controlling everything." He raised a clawed hand and pointed to the purple glow coming from the dark woods.

Her heart swelled with pride. Inuyasha had grown up quite a bit. He hadn't rushed off to face Tsubaki alone. He had asked for her help instead!

"Go!" He barked, shoving her forward.

She stumbled slightly, then caught herself and ran, her heart pumping furiously.

-scene change-

She had just cleared the surrounding underbrush when Tsubaki sneered, "Finally! Finally, you have come. I was waiting for you!" She chanted something quickly.

Kagome drew forth her katana and left her bow across her back. It was useless against a fight with Tsubaki. A flash of purple caught her eye. It was a dark, sinister energy. It coiled itself like a snake.

'It's like before!' Kagome rushed to swipe her arm forward, a fruitless effort to block the massive blow spiritual energy. 'My energy? She's using my energy!'

Tsubaki finished her chant with a final, yelled word.

"No!" Kagome screamed, feeling the creeping of the controlling energy. Her eyes blurred and her mind clouded. Her arms lowered her sword of their own accord and she turned unwillingly.

'No! No! Stop!' She screamed in her mind as Tsubaki forced her body forward. 'Stop this!'

She watched as if from behind a screen as she made it back to the village.

"Kagome-nee-san!" Shippo called out for her, relieved.

'No, Shippo! Run!'

Unable to control her movements, she rushed forward with her sword, slicing through the young fox demon.

'No! Shippo!' She sobbed in her head.

"Kagome! Kagome what are you doing!" Sango cried, rushing toward her. Kagome's arm swung forward with an added burst of spiritual energy, stopping the slayer in her tracks.

Inuyasha and Miroku rushed forward to stop her, but even they did not stand a chance.

-scene change-

"No…" Kagome sobbed, shaking her head furiously to rid her mind of the memory. "Why?" She croaked, rocking forward and clasping her arms around her knees. "Why?"

**TBC**


	15. Allies and Comfort

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and J.K. Rowling. **

"Did you hear about what happened to Jackson?" A dark haired death eater asked his patrolling partner.

"Yeah," The other chuckled darkly, "It's a right shame, but he shouldn't have been stupid enough to run from the dark lord."

The first death eater agreed and laughed with the second. They turned a corner in one of the vast hallways of their hide out and froze.

"What the bloody hell is that?" The second one yelled as he jumped back from the gruesome looking purple cloud. He gagged and grasped his throat as he felt it begin to constrict and swell.

His partner wasn't fairing any better as he was already convulsing on the floor.

"Fools." The hanyou in the center scoffed and stepped over the two as he continued his way down the hallway, his purple cloud of miasma surrounding him.

It didn't take him very long to find the chamber in which the dark lord inhabited and, after killing two more death eaters on patrol, he slunk in. He spotted the dark lord in the center of the room, standing in front of his regal chair, his wand at the ready. He noted that he was also surrounded by other death eaters as well, all with their wands drawn.

He chuckled darkly and bowed to Voldemort, his baboon pelt concealing his features. "Greetings, m'lord. It is an honor to final meet you, even if it isn't under the most pleasant of circumstances."

The dark lord hissed, a sound very similar to a snake, and his nostrils flared. How dare this fool invade his hideout! How dare he disgrace him! "And who, might I ask, are you?" He spoke calmly, but all in the room could hear the underlying anger in his voice.

"Forgive me, m'lord. I seem to have forgotten myself and offended you. My name is Naraku." He paused and then smirked, "And I know how to obtain something that you want dearly."

-scene change-

"Kagome! It's time to get up! You've already missed breakfast and it's almost time for class!" Hermione scolded, as she pulled open the curtains to the young raven's bed.

Kagome groaned and hide her face; she didn't want the other girl to see her most likely red and swollen eyes. If she did, she would have far too many unwanted questions.

"All right, I'm up." She tried to hide the scratchy quality in her voice with a loud yawn.

Hermione glanced at her suspiciously before spinning around and gathering her books. "I'm off to the common room, then. If you need anything or can't find something just ask one of us, alright?"

"Sure, okay." Kagome waved goodbye to her from her spot on the bed and waited until she heard the click of the door and the sound of Hermione's footsteps heading down the stairs before she hauled herself from the bed and into the bathroom.

She grimaced at her puffy eyes and placed her palms over them carefully. She concentrated and sighed happily when she felt her healing energy pour from her hands.

"Much better." She commented to herself when she was done and quickly brushed her teeth before rushing out of the bathroom and into the dormitory to get dressed.

-scene change-

"There you are! Hurry up or we'll be late for class!" Hermione said, gathering her books and hurrying through the portrait hole. Ron rolled his eyes and huffed before following her out.

Harry chuckled as Kagome blinked and shifted her books. "What's so funny?" She asked as descended the last of the stairs.

"It's nothing really, I'm just glad that Ron and I weren't the last ones of bed today." He smiled at her and walked beside her as they headed to class.

"Oh." She laughed lightly. Harry glanced at her suspiciously, something seemed off. She didn't seem like her normal self. "What's with that anyway? You're usually the first one of us up." He commented and his suspicions escalated when she winced slightly. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, of course." Kagome waved him off, "I was just really tired from all of the studying and catching up I've had to do is all."

Harry sighed and stopped her before they entered one of the more crowded hallways. "Let's go this way. There won't be as many people." He tugged her behind one of the statues and into a secret passageway.

She blinked him and then smiled gratefully up at him. He smiled back and gripped her hand tighter, trying to offer as much comfort as he could in the simple gesture.

"Thank you." Kagome whispered and squeezed his hand back, all the more grateful that he loved her back.

**A/N: I'm very proud of myself. I've actually updated two stories in two days. I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review! **

-SesshyLover132


End file.
